Mikey Found a Peanut
by randomlass
Summary: Mike's never going to eat peanuts again.


**YAY FOR SUMMER CAMP! My sis and I were singing the peanut song and we decided to do an ending for it. Then, I started talking about Mikey…so, this is going to be silly. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or The Peanut Song, one belongs to mirage, and the other one was written by a comical genius. **

**Mikey Found a Peanut**

Mikey found a peanut, found a peanut, found a peanut just now, just now Mike found a peanut, found a peanut just now.

Mikey cracked it open, cracked it open, cracked it open just now, just now Mike cracked it open, cracked it open just now.

It was rotten, it was rotten, it was rotten it was rotten just now, just now Mike found it rotten, found it rotten just now.

Ate it anyways, ate it anyways, ate it anyways just now, just now Mike ate it anyways, ate it anyways just now.

Got sick, got sick, got sick just now, just now Mike got sick, got sick just now.

Called Donnie, called Donnie, called Donnie just now, just now Mike called Donnie called Donnie called, Donnie just now.

Was taken to the infirmary, was taken to the infirmary, taken to the infirmary just now, just now Mike was taken to the infirmary, taken to the infirmary just now.

Was put to sleep, put to sleep, put to sleep just now, just now Mike was put to sleep, put to sleep just now.

Went to heaven, went to heaven, went to heaven just now, just now Mike went to heaven, went to heaven just now.

The gates were locked, gates were locked, gates were locked just now, just now the gates were locked, gates were locked just now.

Mike broke in, broke in, broke in just now, just Mike broke in, broke in just now.

Mike hurt his wrist, hurt his wrist, hurt his wrist just now, just now Mike hurt his wrist, hurt wrist just now.

He cursed, he cursed, he cursed just now, just now Mike cursed, he cursed just now.

Went the other way, went the other way, went the other way just now, just now Mike went the other way, went the other way just now.

Met the Shredder, met the Shredder, met the Shredder just now, just now Mike met the Shredder, met the Shredder just now.

Shredder had a present, had a present, had a present just now, just now Shredder had a present, had a present just now.

Mike accepted it, he accepted it, he accepted it just now, just now Mike accepted it, he accepted it just now.

It was a peanut, was a peanut, was a peanut just now, just now it was a peanut, was a peanut was a peanut just now.

Mike cracked it open, cracked it open, cracked it open, just now just now Mike cracked it open, cracked it open just now.

It was rotten, it was rotten, it was rotten, just now, just now it was rotten, it was rotten just now.

He ate it anyways, ate it anyways ate it anyways just now, just now Mike ate it anyways, ate it anyways just now.

Got sick, got sick got sick just now, just now Mike got sick, got sick just now.

There was yelling, there was yelling, there was yelling just now, just now there was yelling there was yelling just now.

Mike woke up, he woke up, he woke up just now, just now Mike woke up, he woke up just now.

Raph was angry, Raph was angry, Raph was angry just now, just now Raph was angry, Raph was angry just now.

Mike had puked on him, Mike had puked on him, Mike had puked on him just now, just now Mike was puked on him, Mike had puked on him right now.

Mike was running, Mike was running, Mike was running just now, just now Mike was running, Mike was running just now.

Raph chased him, Raph chased him, Raph chased him just now, just now Raph chased him, Raph chased him just now.

Leo found a peanut, found a peanut, found a peanut just now, just now Leo found a peanut found a peanut just now.

Cracked it open, cracked it open, cracked it open, just now, just now Leo cracked it open, cracked it open just now.

It wasn't rotten, it wasn't rotten, it wasn't rotten, just now, just now it wasn't rotten, wasn't rotten just now.

Leo ate it, he ate it, he ate it just now, just now Leo ate it, he ate it just now.

You are laughing, you are laughing, you are laughing just now, just now you are laughing, you are laughing just now.

That's the end, that's the end, that's the end just now, just now that's the end that's the end just now.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**Hope you guys enjoyed that, it is for a day when anyone is feeling blue! Do not criticize on grammar, cuz it is a song, and stuff. **


End file.
